Want to Bet?
by Tazz Dieudonne
Summary: One-shot. Gorobei gets Rikichi to make a bet. Who will win and what do they want from the other? Gorobei/Rikichi. You have been warned!


**Authors note- just a quick one-shot that popped in to my mind while watching Samurai 7. This is a slash but there are no intense action just a little fun really. ****If you don't like don't read!**** You have been warned. Please enjoy! Reviews feed the starving writer!**

Want to Bet?

The samurai stood in the door way, hands on his hips. "You must be joking." His words were soft and Rikichi found that his heart skipped a beat at the sound. He looked up. The tall samurai wore a green coat over yellow puff-pants. His hair was white but he looked young. A long scar ran down his cheek speaking of battles but his smile spoke only of laughs.

Gorobei sensed the man standing in the door way attempting to ambush him from a mile away. There were way to many clues. The old man letting him enter his home first, every one's tense looks, and many others. But Gorobei didn't really care about all these, he could sense them in his sleep. There was one person who caught his eye. One of the men, a farmer he deduced, had the potential for being a problem. Gorobei had had a record of...well...seducing any young man whom he set his heart on.

Rikichi's heart raced when Gorobei said he would fight for them. They had three samurai now! To reach seven seemed impossible but with ones as skilled as they had anything could happen! After a the events of the day Rikichi stepped out to get a breath of fresh air. The city was beautiful when you looked at it from afar. Without the crushing disappointment of rejection he had faced all day from samurai weighing on his heart Rikichi would have been content. He leaned his head on his hands and looked out at the city revealing all its colors as the dying sunlight illuminated it.

Gorobei saw Rikichi outside. His soft red hair glistened in the setting sun. He sighed. He shouldn't he knew. Gorobei had made this mistake to many times before. His affections falling on a man but finding that that man had no intent of returning them. He also knew that Rikichi would do anything to save his village. Would he pretend to return Gorobei's feelings if he believed that it would help the village? Gorobei didn't want to find out. As bad as the situation looked he did what he always did. He picked up three bowls and a ball. Heading out to Rikichi he knew he was making the wrong move but that's what he did. "Hey." The farmer greeted him turning around. Rikichi looked down at his shoes and rubbed the back of his neck clearly uncomfortable in the samurai's presence. Dear lord this man was just his type!

Rikichi regretted his words. There was a more proper greeting for one that was going to save your village but words failed him around Gorobei. It must have been the samurais easy smile or his soft voice that made Rikichi forget the proper respect. "I'm sorry I meant great..."

"Don't start with that great samurai stuff again." Gorobei cut him off wagging a finger. Rikichi blushed even deeper at his mistake. Why couldn't he do any thing right in this man's presents?

"Katayama samurai.."

"And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Gorobei."

"Gorobei-sama thank you for your help." Rikichi remembered his manners this time and knelt to the ground in a bow of respect.

"Come off it I don't deserve such great company as yours." Gorobei smiled pulling the man to his feet. "It is you who I have to thank."

"Why?" Rikichi's mouth dropped open in surprise at the samurai's words. Such a innocent boy Gorobei chuckled to himself.

"Your cause made it possible to meat the great Kambei and fight along side him. I now have a reason to fight, which I have been lacking for a long time. Also I'll enjoy the rice. Free meals are the best payment!" Gorobei stretched his arms over his head and looked out at the city.

"I suppose so." Rikichi relaxed noticeably. He leaned once again on the railing looking in to the city's heart. Gorobei could have kissed him then but no, he told him self, he had to wait a little. He didn't want Rikichi letting him take advantage of him. "How about a bet." Okay so Waiting wasn't Gorobei's strongest trait.

"What of?" Rikichi turned to the samurai puzzled. He had nothing to offer the man in a bet and suddenly he became very nervous. "All I can offer you is rice."

"Don't be discouraged so fast man! You haven't heard my proposition yet!" Rikichi blushed again. He had to get himself under control. Gorobei's searching eyes made him uncomfortable under their stare yet they challenged him to look back. Rikichi was helpless under the scrutiny. He didn't know what to do! He panicked! He became overly familiar. And then lurking in the back ground feelings would arise. Feelings he didn't want to, no he was afraid to know.

Gorobei had made the man uncomfortable again. He rolled his eyes but maintained a smile. What was he doing wrong? One minute the farmer was at ease with him and the next he couldn't hold Gorobei's stare. Gorobei placed the three bowls on the ground and knelt next to them. Then he held out the ball. "You place this under one of the bowls. I'll switch them around and you have to figure out witch has the ball. It's a simple game."

"What about the bet."

"What do _you_ think will happen?"

Rikichi was taken aback by the unconventionality of the situation. "I don't think I'll choose the right bowl." He sighed, never having been good at this type of game he had no wish to embarrass himself in front of such a great samurai.

"Don't be so quick to doubt your self."

"I've never been very good at this."

"Okay then I bet that you can find the right bowl." Rikichi was once again taken aback. Then he laughed.

"You must be joking." He almost pleaded.

"You bet you can't find it I bet you can, it's simple."

Gorobei was trying hard to get Rikichi to agree to the game. "It's just a game." He coaxed like gaining the trust of a scared animal. Rikichi's eyebrows knitted together in frustration. He was clearly on the verge of agreeing. Just one more push. "Please."

"Fine." Rikichi sat down opposite Gorobei. He was graceful when not so stressed out and worried.

"If you win, picking the wrong bowl, you may ask of me anything you want."

"And if I lose?"

"I may ask anything I want of you." Gorobei thought it was a fare trade. Then he saw the farmers uneasy look. "With in bounds." He tried to reassure the man.

"It's not that. I would do anything to help you it just...what would I have to offer?" Rikichi was flustered again. Gorobei didn't want to reveal his true intents till after he had won.

Rikichi sat cross-legged like the samurai across from him. He was puzzled at what the man thought he wanted. Something big enough that Gorobei thought he had to win it through a game. "Nothing important." Rikichi decided not to push the matter he didn't want to offend the man.

"Okay..." Rikichi was still unsure but there was something he wanted from the samurai. He wanted the tale of how he got that scar.

Gorobei put on his best performer smile pleased Rikichi had agreed. "Now here are the bowls you may inspect them if you wish."

"I trust you." Gorobei sighed at the farmer simple faith. If only he knew...

"Now place the ball under the bowl of your choice." Gorobei reverted to his performers voice. Commanding but inviting. Rikichi placed the ball under the far right bowl. Gorobei smiled, perhaps the farmer knew more then he was putting on.

"Wait.." Rikichi said hand hovering over the bowl. "So if I don't find it I win isn't that backwards?"

"Yes but you have the greater chance. The same principle applies you have to follow the ball but choose the one that it _isn'_t in."

Rikichi wasn't reassured but he did has he was told. The samurai placed his hands on the bowls and began rotating them. Slow at first but then faster and faster. Just as Rikichi was about to lose the ball the samurai stopped. Rikichi didn't second guess his feelings. He reached over to the far left bowl. The ball wasn't there he was sure of it.

Gorobei kept a straight face but inside he was calculating. It seemed as though he would lose this one. Perchance the farmer wasn't as bad as he claimed. But then suddenly Rikichi removed his hand from the bowl and swiftly over turned the far right one. A change of heart or a simple mistake? The farmer's face fell as he saw the ball underneath it.

Rikichi at the last minute changed his mind. He wanted to know what the man wanted from him more then he wanted to know the origin of the scar. Rikichi did his best to act defeated as he looked up at the samurai. Gorobei was surprised as well. "So I lost." Rikichi clarified.

"So it appears." The samurai looked at him first in confusion and then his expression turned unreadable. Maybe Rikichi shouldn't have let the man win. Had he done something wrong?

"Now for my reward." Rikichi's stomach flipped. What could a great samurai want with him?

Gorobei made his move. Brushing aside the tassel of Rikichi's hat he leaned in close. The farmer didn't try to resist but he looked worried. Gorobei moved a little closer testing the waters. When Rikichi didn't respond he leaned in fully and pressed their lips together. Rikichi still didn't respond. Gorobei sighed and sat back. The man wasn't interested it appeared. "I'm sorry." Gorobei got up. "That was out of line." He turned to go.

"No! Wait!" Rikichi got up quickly and in his hurried he tripped and fell. Clutching at the air he grabbed hold of Gorobei's coat. To Rikichi's embarrassment Gorobei was caught off guard. The both went tumbling to the ground. Gorobei landed on his knees over Rikichi his hand stopping Rikichi's head from hitting the ground.

"Careful." Gorobei whispered.

"I'm so sorry how can I beg your forgiveness?" Rikichi looked away not wanting to meet the man's piercing eyes for fear he would see something in Rikichi's own eyes. The kiss hadn't been as unwelcome as the samurai appeared to think. Rikichi was flustered, his heart beat a mile a minute having the man so close to him. His feelings were clear now.

Gorobei looked down at the man bellow him. He searched the farmer's face for signs of disgust or repulsion but there were non. "Are you okay?" Gorobei asked.

"Yessss. Thank's to you my head has not suffered any injuries." Rikichi looked up and him and then quickly away blushing. He was so cute, blushing and thanking him. Gorobei couldn't resist again. He leaned down and with one hand forced Rikichi to look at him. The man gazed back at Gorobei with defiance in his eyes. He had a lot of spirt for all his poor farmer act.

Rikichi didn't want Gorobei to leave him. What ever the kiss had meant to the samurai he had to tell the man what it meant to him. It was a risk but Rikichi needed to know. He would never be able to face Gorobei again. The samurai's eyes told him to be brave so Rikichi took a chance. He brought their lips together hesitantly. After a second the man responded by pressing back gently. They broke apart for breath. Gorobei got off of Rikichi and they both sat up staring at each other for some time before Rikichi remembered himself.

"What does this mean to you? I have to know..." Rikichi faulted not sure how to put it he knew he was being too forward. "I meant it would be kind of you...to tell me...I just...I..." Rikichi lost words. "I'm sorry...I got ahead of my self. This must happen all the time...silly me to think... I could ever...mean anything to you..." Rikichi sat up quickly he was babbling now and he couldn't look at Gorobei.

"You want to bet on that?" Gorobei pressed him to the ground and kissed the farmer passionately again.


End file.
